


Give And Take

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamburrger Feelings [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Mostly porn, a little fluffly, alex acting like a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex garners a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to stop, i really did but oh well. Hope you like it. If not, i'm already going to hell anyways.

            “Aaron.” Alexander stood on his tiptoes and whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

            “Alexander, whispering will not make me choose faster.” Aaron stood still perusing the fiction section of the Barnes and Nobles they were currently in. Aaron held a warm cup of coffee in his right hand while Alexander’s drink had been deposited on the shelf. He’d used his now free hands to grab one of Aaron’s.

            Aaron didn’t much approve of public displays of affection but for Alexander he obliged, if only behind the tall shelves. He deftly removed his fingers from Alexander’s to instead rest them in the man’s hair. He knew Alexander would like this better anyway. Just as he suspected, Alexander moved in closely to rest his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck. If the older man wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn that the younger was purring.

            “Aaron.” Alexander said again only this time it was more of a satisfied moan.

            “Alexander.” Aaron replied, petting him with the gentleness and respect that a pet of his deserved.

            “You can’t distract me.” Alexander said lazily into his shoulder.

            “I wouldn’t dare.”

            “I’m bored. Pick a book later! Let’s go home.”

            Alexander smiled at the use of ‘their home’. Alexander had been using it for a while now and Aaron had no qualms about the fact. “You know I don’t have time to come back here. I told you before you joined me Alexander, that this wasn’t going to be a quick trip.”

            “Well I didn’t believe you!” Alexander huffed in annoyance. It seemed the hair petting was no longer achieving its goal.

            “I don’t know why. When have I ever lied to you?” Aaron answered stoically. The best way to deal with Alexander’s tantrums was to pretend like he wasn’t having them.

            “Never.” Alexander admitted.

            “Then why would I start now?” Aaron picked another book off the shelf and read the back cover description. When he heard the young man whine quietly under his arm again, he decided to act. “Ok Alexander. If you insist on acting like a child, I’m going to treat you like one.” Aaron quickly removed his arm and stepped away from him leaving the other man to stumble from the sudden lack of support.

            “What are you doing?” Alexander stepped towards him again and frowned when Aaron moved another step away.

            “This is your version of a public time out. No touching until we get home.”

            “Aaron!” Alexander yelled incredulously. “You’re serious?”

            “I’m always serious Alexander. You know that.”

            Alexander took another step forward and Aaron moved another step away. “But-“

            “Alexander, if you take another step towards me, there will be punishment when we return home as well.”

            Alexander could tell by the way his voice was low and without pause that Aaron meant business. As much as it pained him, Alexander took a step back and looked down at his feet with a forlorn expression. He grabbed for his coffee on the shelf to occupy his hands and blushed when he heard Aaron’s chuckle in response.

            “If you’re going to punish me at least try not mocking me too.” Alexander kicked at the ugly carpet.

            Aaron moved towards him, sensing the stiffening of Alexander’s body as he stayed a hair’s breath away. “I can do whatever I want to you.” Aaron’s lips just slightly brushed Alexander’s ear and he heard the young man shiver and gasp quietly.

            “That’s not fair.” He groaned.

            “I never told you I was going to be fair. I only told you I would take care of you.” Aaron stated as he went back to looking at the shelves.

            “You’re mean.” Alexander retaliated with a childish comeback that only solidified Aaron’s decision to treat him as such.

            The rest of the day, Aaron ran his errands and Alexander followed him without a sound. Honestly, it was the longest time he’d heard him be silent and if it weren’t for the twitch of his fingers when they got in the car, Aaron would have thought something was wrong. Aaron always held Alexander’s hand in the car, always. So often that Alexander’s hand moved to the open position without thought but closed it when he realized his punishment was still in effect.

            He heard the mumble of another ‘not fair’ and decided to have some pity on the young man. He offered his hand, held open above the gearshift waiting for his firm grasp but nothing came. Aaron looked over to find Alexander shaking his head.

            “No, you gave me a punishment and I’m going to follow it. Don’t feel sorry for me.”

            Pride swelled in Aaron’s chest and he lowered his hand back to his lap with a large smile that he couldn’t even hide. He was so proud in fact that he skipped the rest of his errands for the warmth of his home instead. He parked the car and watched as Alexander eagerly jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards the front door to wait, jumping from foot to foot, as Aaron made his way to the door and unlocked it slowly.

            “Babe, breath.” Aaron laughed as he walked in first. He had barely turned around when Alexander’s body slammed into him and knocked him clear off his feet.

            Aaron fell to the floor in a heap of laughter and groans. Alexander had a bright smile on his face, as he looked down at Aaron’s, “I made it!”

            “You did! I’m very proud of you.”

            “You are?” Alexander’s face was too sublimely happy for Aaron to contemplate and he pulled his face down to crush his lips against his.

            He didn’t pull away until Alexander was grasping against his lips for air. “I’m very proud of you. But you need to get up.”

            Aaron’s face fell slightly, “Why?”

            “Because I can’t give you your reward if you’re on top of me.” Alexander’s face brightened again and he laughed as he crawled off of him.

            “I didn’t know I was going to get a reward.”

            “I know. It makes me that much more proud of you that you did it without that knowledge.” Aaron got up himself and offered a hand to Alexander. He grabbed it without hesitation and followed Aaron to the bedroom. He guided Aaron to the bed and placed him on its edge. Alexander was visibly excited, his left leg shaking until Aaron set his hand on him.

            “Be still.” He knelt before him and smiled up at him. “Just enjoy you’re reward.”

            It was rare for Aaron to demand him to be still and it was hard for Alexander, another challenge after his punishment but to feel Aaron around his hardening cock, Alexander would do anything.

            Aaron watched him while he unbuckled his pants; the anticipation alone was killing him and he could easily see that. But he wanted to torture the man a little while longer. Besides, what was a reward without a little torture?

            Aaron took his time dragging Alexander’s pants down to his ankles and even more time to pull his aching member from his underwear. He caressed the skin with the tips of his fingers while Alexander groaned and his muscles twitched involuntarily. Aaron placed a small kiss on the swollen head and Alexander let out an ungraceful moan that made Aaron smile.

            He tongue darted out and licked the slit before continuing to leave trails of spit and wetness up and down his shaft. Alexander gripped the sheets tightly and tried to keep his hips from bucking. He wanted to feel himself at the back of Aaron’s throat, but he knew this was a gift and for once he didn’t want to take too much.

            Alexander whined at the sweet pain that came from Aaron’s teeth pulling at the delicate skin. He whined again when Aaron no longer touched him at all. He opened his eyes at the sudden chill to see Aaron standing above him, fingers racing down his shirt to undo the buttons as quickly as possible.

            “Turn over.”

            Alexander turned over with more excitement than necessary and started to crawl up the bed when a hand across his ass stopped him.

            “I didn’t say move to the top of the bed, I said turn over.” Alexander stilled instantly, his ass in the air as he perched on the edge of the bed. Aaron grabbed a pillow from the bed after he finished getting rid of his clothes and lifted Alexander’s hips to place the pillow under him. He took a minute then to admire the young man’s tanned ass before he grabbed the lube from the top dresser.

            “Since this is your reward, I’ll give you a choice, one finger or two?” Aaron had already begun the process of spreading Alexander’s legs and squirting the cold liquid onto his finger when he asked the question.

            “None.” Alexander responded confidently.

            Aaron nodded but said nothing. He knew Alexander’s need for pain sometimes rivaled his need for pleasure so he wasn’t going to comment on his choice. Instead he stroked himself until he was slick before crawling over him and bracing himself against the bed.

            “Are you ready?” Aaron whispered into Alexander’s ear and got a broken moan in response. He took that as a yes and pushed his hard cock into Alexander slowly. He knew what Alexander wanted right now. He wanted fast, hard, rough, painful sex that would leave him wincing when he sat down. But Aaron wasn’t quite ready to give him everything he wanted just yet.

            He moved slowly in varying degrees of power until Alexander was biting the comforter and his fingers had twisted into the sheets until he was pulling them off the mattress.

            Aaron was barely holding on himself but when Alexander let out a broken cry of his name after one particularly hard thrust, Aaron almost lost it. He decided it had been enough torture for the both of them and slammed into Alexander so hard his leg started to shake.

            He quickened his pace to match Alexander’s stream of: “Fuck me, fuck me, oh shit fuck me . . .”

            Aaron pulled out of him for the last time and stood up straight, sweat dripping from his neck. “Turn back over, I want to see your face when you come.”

            Alexander gingerly let go of the pillow and turned to face Aaron with a look of hunger. Aaron bent down and pressed his lips to the man, controlling the kiss until he was flushed again. This time, Aaron let him crawl up to the head of the bed, bringing his pillow with him. He placed it behind his head as he spread his legs and waited for Aaron to enter him again.

            Aaron crawled over him and peppered kisses up and down his body. He entered him with groan of pleasure and placed his hand behind Alexander’s neck. “Do you know how much you mean to me, Alexander?” Aaron growled into his ear as the headboard slammed into the wall.

            With only a moan in response, Aaron figured he could get the message. He reached down in between them a grabbed Alexander’s heated cock in his hands. As aroused as he was, he might not need Aaron’s efforts, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to touch what was his.

            With a few well placed strokes and movements, Alexander was moaning without abandon and gripping Aaron’s shoulders tightly enough that he was going to have bruises to remind him of the evening. Aaron didn’t mind, he was only paying attention to the release as Alexander spilled, hot and wet, over his fingers and stomach.

            Aaron continued to stroke every last drop out of him as Alexander continued to moan. “Oh fuck, Aaron!” he screamed as the overstimulation became too much and it was enough to drag Aaron across his own line. Alex tightened as Aaron finished inside of him.

            Aaron wiped his hand on the edge of the bed and then pulled out of Alexander slowly. He whimpered with the lost and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck. Aaron had learned long ago that that was Alexander’s way of asking him not to leave, but they were long past the point of Aaron ever leaving.

            He sighed in content and he lowered himself beside Alex and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. It wasn’t long before Alexander was squirming around and twisting to face him. He placed a long kiss on Aaron’s lips and smiled sleepily before closing his eyes and leaning his head down on his chest.

            “Thank you for my reward, Aaron.”

            “Any time, Alexander.”


End file.
